Road to the Underground
by lozzadozza89
Summary: A crossover between Undertale and Family guy where Stewie and Brian fall into the underground and have to travel through the world of monsters in order to get back to the surface. Will they make it out or will they be trapped underground forever?
1. Chapter 1

It was a Saturday afternoon and Brian was sitting in the kitchen drinking coffee and reading the newspaper when Stewie came walking in, climbed up onto a chair then onto the table before staring at Brian with a grin.

"Brian I want to go hiking" he exclaimed.

"What?" Brian asked, slightly taken aback by Stewie's random remark "why on earth do you want to go hiking?"

"Because I was looking up this thing on the internet about this mountain called Mt ebbot" Stewie replied "apparently there's a legend which says that those who climb that very mountain disappear and that it's home to monsters who eat children."

"So, how come you want to go there if there's monsters there that eat kids?" Brian asked before giving Stewie a teasing look "you know if there is actually monsters there, it might not be such a good idea to go up there, you might get eaten."

"Shut up!" Stewie barked "and for your information, I want to up there to see if the legend is true or not and you're coming with me."

"Why do I have to come?" Brian asked.

"In case any of the monsters try to eat me, I could just tell them to eat you instead" Brian gave Stewie the middle finger "woah man I was just messing with you, the real reason I want you to come is so that I can have some company."

"Okay fine I'll go but I think we better ask Peter and Lois first" Brian suggested.

"Okay but don't tell them where we're actually going" Stewie said "tell them you're taking me to the park or something." Brian then went to find Peter and Lois whilst Stewie waited by the front door until Brian returned.

"So what did they say?" Stewie asked.

"I didn't really get a chance to tell them, they're too busy having intercourse so I just left them a note and slid it under the door" Brian replied and Stewie shuddered and the thought of Lois and the fat man having intercourse but he didn't let them bother him, he wanted to get to mountain. After Stewie made sure he had everything he needed, Rupert his favourite teddy bear, a small bag pack packed with snacks and of course, Brian, the pair of them began heading on their way.

"So, how far is this mountain then?" Brian asked.

"About ten miles from here, if we get moving, we should be there by noon" Stewie replied "it sure is exciting isn't it, you and me on yet another adventure." After walking for a good few hours, they both reached the base of the mountain.

"Well here we are, Mt ebbot, now let's see if the legends are true, about people disappearing and not coming back when they come here" Stewie implied before he tucked Rupert behind one of his overall straps and began to climb as Brian gave him a confused look.

"Stewie what are you doing, you weren't serious about actually climbing the mountain where you?" Brian asked.

"Of course I am, how else am I going to find out about this so called legend" Stewie replied "So what are you doing, are you going to stay here or are you going to climb up with me?"

"Well guess I'll have to climb up with you, I'm not letting you go up there on your own" Brian replied as he began to climb up along with Stewie and after hours of climbing,the pair had finally made it to the top.

"I say, we've got such a view up here, you can see the whole town" said Stewie "now, let's see what we can find up here." After they finished resting up from climbing up the mountain, Stewie and Brian began exploring around and came n entrance in the wall of the mountain's peak.

"Looks like some kind of cave" said Brian.

"Yes you're right" Stewie replied as the two of them slowly approached to get a closer look "well it looks awfully dark in there, I can't see anything beyond the entrance." He squinted his eyes to see if he could see anything but there was nothing but pitch blackness in the cave and it was so dark that Stewie didn't notice that there was a great big hole just near the cave opening and as he moved in further, Stewie lost his footing and went tumbling down the unseen hole before Brian had the chance to pull him away.

"Holy shit" Brian muttered as he ran to the cave entrance "Stewie, Stewie can you hear me?"

"Brian you idiot" Stewie's voice echoed from the bottom of the hole "why didn't you stop me from falling down, you bastard."

"It all happened to quickly" Brian replied "just try and climb out, I'm sure it's not that far down."

"I can't bloody climb out, it's too high up, I'm going to see if I can find another way out, maybe there's another entrance at the bottom of the mountain or something" Stewie replied.

"Hang on, I'm coming down" Brian replied.

"Why the deuce are you coming down here?" Stewie asked.

"Maybe you can use some company while your finding your way out of the mountain" Brian replied and before Stewie got a chance to protest, Brian approached the cave entrance and went tumbling down the hole just like Stewie and he fell quite a long way down until he came to a landing on a small bed of yellow Flowers.

"Nice of you to drop in" Stewie implied, leaning against the cave wall as Brian Slowly got to his feet and brushed himself off before looking around.

"Where the heck are we?" he asked Stewie who implied that they were possible under the mountain and that it was impossible to come back out the way they came. Brian looked up at the hole which he and Stewie had fallen down through and saw that it was indeed way too high for them to climb back up out of.

"Great, looks like we're stuck down here" the dog stated "there must be some other way out beside the hole up there." Stewie began looking around and saw that there was a corridor leading further on into the cave.

"We could see where that pathway leads" Stewie suggested "maybe there's an entrance at the bottom of the mountain and that pathway may lead us to it."

"Well it wouldn't hurt to try" Brian replied. After Stewie made sure Rupert was still tucked behind his overall strap, he and Brian began making their way down the pathway which let to a large doorway.

"Hmm, maybe this entrance will lead us back ouside" said Stewie before he and Brian walked through only to find that it lead into another dark room and the only thing inside was a small patch of grass and in the middle of it was a a yellow Flower, like the ones Brian and possibly Stewie had landed on when they fell down except it was slightly taller and as Stewie and Brian got closer, they both noticed that it had a face with little beady eyes and a smile which widened when it saw the two newcomers approaching.

"Howdy" it spoke in a high pitched voice as Stewie and Brian both looked at each other in confusion before looking back at the strange talking Flower "I'm Flowey, Flowey the Flower."

"What the deuce?" was all Stewie could say.


	2. Chapter 2

Stewie and Brian couldn't believe what they were seeing, there was this Flower right in front of them and it wasn't just any old Flower, it had a face and at had spoken to them.

"Brian" Stewie said in a nervous voice "punch me on the arm."

"What?" Brian asked whilst Flowey looked at the two newcomers with a puzzled and a slight annoyed expressions as the same time "why do you want me to punch you on the arm?"

"Because I'm seeing a talking Flower right there" Stewie replied gesturing to Flowey "and I want to make sure that I didn't hit my head and this isn't just some weird hallucination thing."

"Stewie you are not hallucinating, I know there's a talking Flower right there" Brian replied.

"Just punch me god damn it" Stewie barked and with an annoyed sigh, Brian punched Stewie on the arm and he felt it "Ha, I got you Brian, I didn't actually think I was hallucinating, I just wanted to see if you would actually punch me on the arm." Brian gave Stewie a look that could possibly kill a human being in mere seconds when Flowey started speaking to the pair again.

"Golly, you two must be so lost and confused" he implied.

"Well that pretty much covers it" Brian replied "so, what did you say your name was again?"

"Flowey" the Flower replied with a wink "Flowey the Flower."

"Flowey huh, very creative" Stewie implied "anyway, hi, Stewie Griffin, nice to meet you, this is Brian my dog and this right here" he pointed to Rupert who as still tucked in his overalls "is Rupert, he's a stuffed bear and he doesn't talk much. So anyway, what's the deal with you, can we trust you?"

"Yeah you can trust me kid" Flowey replied but Stewie eyed him suspiciously "I can teach you guys how things work around here in the underground, okay let's get started shall we" suddenly, everything went dark and a small white box appeared in front of Stewie and Brian with two hearts floating around it and their names were both at side and the pair saw that they were both at level one with twenty HP.

"Oooh it's like something out of a video game" Stewie said in excitement "this is so cool."

"Hey, what are those little heart things?" Brian asked, pointing to the two floating hearts inside the box..

"Why those, they're your souls, the very culmination of your being" Flowey explained as both Brian and Stewie looked at each other in confusion "now, your soul starts of weak, but it can grow stronger if you gain a lot of LV, do you know what LV stands for?"

"Level?" Stewie asked, tilting his head curiously "like in video games?"

"Well that is a good guess but I'm afraid your wrong tiny human with the peculiar shaped head" Flowey replied, ignoring the annoyed glare that Stewie was giving him "lv, stands for love, now, you guys would like to have some love wouldn't you, don't worry, I'll share some with you" he gave the pair a wink and stuck his tongue out.

"Oh god, you're not coming on to us are you?" Stewie questioned with a slightly disturbed look on his face and Brian was beginning to get a little suspicious of this strange talking Flower who had now summoned something that looked like tiny white seeds.

"Down here, love is shared through these little white, friendliness pellets" Flowey explained, his expression turning a little shifty whilst Stewie and Brian eyed the small white pellets floating in the air suspiciously.

"Brian" Stewie whispered "I think this weird Flower is offering us drugs and he..." his sentence was cut off when he was suddenly struck by some of the pellets, causing him to go flying across the room "aah, god damn it, what the hell?" the pair of them looked at Flowey who's friendly expression had suddenly changed to a much more evil and malicious looking one.

"What the hell?" Brian questioned.

"Yeah man, what's the hell is your freaking problem?" Stewie asked furiously "that really hurt."

"You idiots" Flowey replied, his voice sounding less friendly and more evil and demonic "in this world, it's kill or be killed. Why would anyone pass up at opportunity like this? " Stewie glared at the now demonic Flower with his fists clenched as a circle of friendliness pellets surrounded both him and Brian "DIE!"

"I think not" Stewie replied, pulling out a small laser gun "me and my good buddy Brian will not be eliminated by some Psychotic garden plant."

"Hahahahahahaha, you think your puny toy weapon can stop me?" Flowey cackled but Stewie was now shooting tiny laser beams at the friendliness pellets, making them disintegrate.

"Now, what were you saying about my mini compact super ultra laser gun?" Stewie questioned before aiming it towards the psychotic Flower who just smirked in response before summoning more friendliness pellets.

"He he he, try and disintegrate them all you want, I'll just keep summoning more and more until that pathetic weapon of yours runs out of power" Flowey taunted and Stewie attempted to shoot at the pellets with his mini laser again but Brian stopped him.

"Brian what's the big deal, that psycho flower is trying to kill us both with them pellet things and you're stopping me from disintegrating them" Stewie said in a very annoyed tone.

"Yes and even if you do, he'll just summon more of them" Brian replied.

"My, aren't you a smart humanoid dog thing, I like how smart you are but unfortunately, it's time for you and that kid with the weird head to finally meet your end" Flowey sneered before hurling the ring of friendliness pellets at the pair of them full force and knowing that no matter how many times he would shoot the pellets and that Flowey would probably summon up more, Stewie put his mini laser away and hugged onto Brian as the ring of pellets slowly closed in on the pair.

"Well Brian, looks like this is our end, it's been nice knowing you buddy" Stewie said.

"It's been nice knowing you too" Brian replied as the friendliness pellets slowly closed in on them, listening as Flowey cackled maniacally before suddenly stopping. Stewie and Brian both looked to see the Psychotic Flower being hurled out of sight by a small black flame before a tall female humanoid Goat like creature stood in front of the pair.

"What a terrible creature, torturing such a young child" she said, looking at Stewie who now had a look of confusion on his face as well as Brian "do not be afraid my child, I am Toriel and I am the caretaker of the ruins."

"Was that you who sent that little psychopath of a Flower flying across the room?" Brian asked.

"Indeed it was" Toriel replied before turning to Stewie who was still looking confused "is this your dog my child, did you both fall down here?"

"Actually Stewie was the one who fell down the hole at the top of the mountain and I just jumped in after him, the only problem is that we can't come out the way we came in" Brian explained "say, you don't happen to know another way out of here do you?"

"Of course I do but let me take you both to my home first, you both must be so tired and hungry" said Toriel as she picked up Stewie and headed towards the entrance at the opposite side of the room with Brian following closely behind. It looked like thinks were about to become interesting and eventful for Stewie and Brian Griffin as they proceeded to enter the rest of the underground.


End file.
